The Understanding
by Fortune Maiden
Summary: Souji makes a frightening discovery, Saitou meets a powerful rival, and Hijikata just wants his book back.


**The…Understanding**

_Souji makes a frightening discovery, Saitou meets a powerful rival, and Hijikata just wants his book back._

* * *

As soon as Saitou found Souji sitting out on the deck just outside his room, a chill ran down his spine. He didn't know how to best explain it, but seeing Souji watching the sky with a wide grin gave Saitou the feeling that _something_ was going to disrupt the peace of the compound very soon. As a Shinsengumi Executive and a warrior, Saitou felt that he needed to quickly figure out what Souji was up to and put a stop to it. As a man with _common sense_ however…Saitou knew from repeated experience that getting mixed up in Souji's tricks always led to trouble.

"What are you doing out here?" Saitou demanded, inwardly irritated that his common sense was so spineless against his work ethic, "Didn't the Vice-Commander order you to rest?"

"Oh Hajime-kun, when did you get back from patrol? Hello to you too." Souji replied innocently, "And there are ways to rest besides sleeping in a musty room all day. I'm just airing it out for a bit." He gestured to the _slightly_ ajar door behind him. Saitou rolled his eyes and slid it open it all the way, frowning when he realized that for someone who had just "stepped out for some air", Souji had not only gone through the trouble of changing out of his sleep robes, but he also put away his bedding.

Suspicious.

"If you want to air out a room, at least open the door all the way," Saitou said eyeing his comrade cautiously.

"Oh, no wonder it was taking so long," Souji teased, as if he were genuinely surprised, "Anyway, Hajime-kun, since you're already over there, do you mind grabbing something from my chest?" Saitou's brow creased.

"Do it yourself."

"Aw but Hajime-kun, I'm a sick man," he made a pitiful fake cough into his fist, "Pretty please?" Saitou didn't bother arguing further. Even though he knew that Souji was in high spirits (for he never used his illness as an excuse when he actually felt ill), Saitou knew that arguing with Souji was just delaying the inevitable. Whatever Souji wanted, he only wanted it because Saitou had shown up at a convenient moment. If Saitou walked away now (and his spineless common sense was begging him to), Souji would just go on watching the clouds, unconcerned with the item. If it was something he actually wanted, he would have gotten up already. Souji was just that kind of troublesome person.

"What do you want?" Saitou asked, moving into the room and opening the trunk.

"Oh, it's just sitting there at the top. You'll know it right away." Souji wasn't even looking his way, but Saitou could just _feel_ the smirk on his face. Another chill ran down his spine, and he looked inside the chest.

Souji was right. He _did _know it right away.

"Souji."

"Yes?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't return this to the Vice Commander right now."

Souji turned around wearing a thoughtful expression, completely oblivious to Saitou's frustration. "Just _one_ good reason, hmm, let's see..." He wasn't really thinking it over, Saitou knew. He wasn't a child who had gotten caught doing something wrong, but rather a child who purposely revealed his mischief just to see the other person's reaction…which meant that Saitou was going to have great difficulty returning it to Hijikata. Souji never _just_ stole the book.

"You know, Hajime-kun, a lot of this and that happened while you were out," Souji began, "Our Demon Vice-Commander, bless his cold little heart, kept ordering me to rest while he himself kept working tirelessly. Normally, I don't really care, but Kondou-san was getting worried." Saitou sighed, feeling that he knew where this was all going. He didn't interrupt though, in fear of inciting extra unnecessary comments from a man who felt the need to interject his own thoughts into even the simplest of reports.

"Kondou-san said "Toshi, you've been working yourself too hard. You really need to take a break!" Kondou-san is a really great guy, isn't he?" Souji's voice took on that high pitch that usually preceded a list of complaints. Saitou braced himself. "Of course, a certain selfish, egotistical someone just wouldn't listen to someone else's heartfelt advice, so I decided to help Kondou-san out a little."

"What did you do?" Saitou frowned.

"When Chizuru-chan was making tea earlier, I _might_ have slipped a little something into Hijikata-san's cup." Souji admitted, all with a pleasant smile. His eyes, however, were glinting evilly. "Hijikata-san is taking a nap now. Do you _really_ want to wake him up over a silly trifle like this, when he is _finally_ taking a much-needed break?"

"Souji, you…" That feeling of dread was starting to realize itself. When Hijikata woke up, he would be out for blood, and Saitou really didn't want to be around when that happened. Frankly, the wisest course of action was to secretly return the haiku and then stay out of sight. Unfortunately, that would have required entering Hijikata's room without express permission, an unthinkable act! But returning the book was important too. The Vice Commander had been clear that if it ever fell into Souji's hands, it was to be confiscated and returned immediately. Yet, for once, Saitou didn't entirely disagree with Souji's actions. Hijikata had been working himself too hard and it warmed Saitou's heart to know that he was finally resting. He certainly wasn't going to disturb Hijikata's rest over this. But…

"I'm not giving this to you," Saitou finally said, "I'll hold on to it until after the Vice Commander is through lecturing you."

"Oh, well, Hajime-kun might be stuck with it forever then," Souji shrugged, "Hijikata-san will never be done yelling at me." That much was true, Saitou admitted to himself. But Souji had no one to blame but himself for that.

"Anyway, can you hand it over already?" Souji asked reaching back for it. He still wasn't getting up from the deck though. "I really have been waiting for an opportunity to leaf through it. You don't know how hard it is to enjoy Hijikata-san's crappy haiku when he barges into your room every five minutes to make sure you're asleep." Souji was probably exaggerating, but it was true that Hijikata had an odd tendency to not ask for permission before entering his room.

"I don't understand you at all," Saitou shook his head, "And I'm not going to give it to you."

"Aw but _Without a close friend, It's difficult to endure, The lonely spring nights_," Souji told him.

"What nonsense are you talking about now? It's not nighttime. Or spring for that matter." That response amused Souji, which in turn made Saitou grimace.

"Hajime-kun."

"Yes?"

"That "nonsense" was a direct quote from the _Hogyoku Poetry Collection_," Souji explained calmly. Saitou paled. He recalled the words and mentally counted the syllables.

Seventeen.

It was a haiku.

It was a haiku that Hijikata wrote.

It was a haiku that Hijikata wrote that Saitou called nonsense.

Without really thinking, he suddenly tossed the book to Souji who caught it with a wide smile. "Thank you, Hajime-kun," he started flipping through the pages, "Now let's see if he's written anything new."

"I really don't get you sometimes," Saitou sighed, "You memorized these poems perfectly, so why do you keep stealing the book?"

"Well that's because I'll forget them if I don't review them once in a while. Besides, I like the way they're written."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm serious!" Souji held up the open book, "Look at these strokes. They're so thin and elegant. Even Chizuru-chan's handwriting isn't this nice." Saitou groaned. Of course, that's what he meant. "By the way Saitou, you haven't seen this book in a while. Come, sit next to me. Let's look at it together." Saitou wanted to decline his offer. He was forbidden from reading that book ("no matter what Souji said"), but at the same time, he had an obligation to make sure Hijikata's precious item was safely returned to its rightful owner. So he couldn't very well walk away now (he lost that right as soon as he opened the chest and saw it).

Besides, he felt bad about not recognizing the poem as soon as he heard it. Again he unwittingly insulted Master Hogyoku! Perhaps it would do well to _guard_ the book while Souji read it and see if he could understand the poetry a little better in the process.

He was just going to guard the book. That was all.

Saitou took a seat beside Souji, who was gleefully absorbed in the collection. Saitou noticed that he had immediately flipped to the end of the book, and there were really only two pages worth of new poems for him to read.

"Just how often do you steal this thing?" he asked, "Do you really have nothing better to do with your time?"

"Hm? These days? Not really, no. It's not like I'm allowed to go outside or anything," though Souji was still smiling, his tone was bitter. Saitou immediately regretted his question.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I'd rather you didn't start apologizing so easily," Souji muttered, "I don't need you of all people skirting around me like that." Saitou nodded, and didn't press the issue any further. He simply looked over Souji's shoulder to make sure the ink wasn't getting smudged carelessly, noting that Hijikata's handwriting really was very neat, even if his writing itself wasn't particularly poignant.

"Hajime-kun," Souji said after a while, still a little weary, "I'm not upset or anything. _When with company, Even in the spring showers, There is no boredom_."

"Interesting choice of words," Saitou replied, "But yes, I suppose that's true."

"That was another poem." Souji's grin returned

"…Good grief." Saitou shook his head, "The Vice Commander's poetry may fit the syllable count, but can such plain observations really be called haiku?"

"It's really something isn't it," Souji laughed, "But of course as far as observations go, who can forget "_One plum blossom bloomed, Plum blossoms are plum blossoms, Even only one_"? What is the meaning behind this line?"

"Please do not bring that one up. I still don't understand why my question offended the Vice Commander the way it did."

"Ah well, that's not important," Souji chuckled, "Here listen to this one, "_A Bush Warbler cries, I hear and stop my dusting, All unwittingly_"." He burst out laughing afterwards. Saitou, being Saitou, didn't laugh but he couldn't come up with the words to defend the poem. If only he could understand the meaning behind them.

He pondered the poems as Souji read them. Most of them were similar in the sense that they were little more than observations jotted down in seventeen syllables, some more forced into the count than others. It was a shame that Saitou never seriously studied poetry. He really did want to better understand them. He was half-convinced that Souji, for all his mocking, really did understand the essence of the writing, for he was always quoting it in the appropriate situations, but Saitou knew that he would not get a straight answer if he asked about it.

He didn't know how much time had passed since they started reading the haiku. Saitou really didn't have anything to do until after the afternoon patrol returned, but he figured that was fast approaching when he suddenly heard Yukimura's voice behind the inner door to Souji's room.

"Okita-san? I brought you some tea. May I come in?" she asked politely.

"Chizuru-chan? Come on over," Souji called out. She got down on her knees and slid open the door, the pleasant smile on her face immediately disappearing when she took in the (unused) state of the room. When she saw Souji waving at her from the deck, her expression turned into a pout.

"Okita-san, you're supposed to be resting," she scolded him. Then she noticed Saitou beside him. "Oh! Saitou-san, welcome back."

"Yes," Saitou nodded at her.

"Would you like some tea? I'll go get you a cup!"

"No, that's alright." Saitou's eyes found their way to the little folded packet next to the tea kettle, and he remembered that Souji, for all his good cheer, was still ailing and would likely be forced into bed as soon as he took his medicine. It wouldn't do for him to get in the way of that, so as soon as Souji was willing to relinquish the haiku, he would be on his way.

Souji noticed the packet as well and for a brief moment and look of melancholy flickered across his eyes. It was gone in an instant though, replaced by the playful smile that signaled more trouble.

"Chizuru-chan, come here a sec, will you?" Yukimura obeyed immediately, a frightened look on her face. Souji signaled for her to sit down on his left, which she did, and then he handed her the book.

"_Hogyoku Poetry Collection_?" she read, "What is this?"

"Just a collection of some haiku," Souji told her, "It's the pride of the Shinsengumi. You should be honored to have a chance to hold this book." Yukimura's reaction was amusing. She immediately turned red and tried to return the book, stammering that she wasn't worthy. Saitou wanted to tell her what that book really was, but before he could open his mouth, a loud pair of footsteps echoed across the halls. Yukimura looked around timidly, while Souji just clicked his tongue, and pushed the book into Saitou's hands just in time for the door to slide open and a loud furious voice to yell,

"SOUJI, YOU SON OF A—

"Good morning, Hijikata-san," Souji expertly cut in, "Or afternoon really. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Wonderful," he spat, "What the hell did you do to my tea?" Hijikata yelled, walking over to him. It seemed he wasn't fully awake yet, for he neither questioned Souji's being out of his room, nor noticed the book in Saitou's hands.

"I was just fulfilling Kondou-san's wishes. You really made him worry with your sleeplessness, you know."

"Okita-san! Did you really drug him? How could you?" Chizuru gasped, "Hijikata-san, I'm so sorry! This is—

"Yukimura," Saitou stopped her, "Do _not_ get in between those two. Trust me." She nodded and bit her lip. Hijikata hadn't heard her anyway. He was still glaring furiously at Souji.

"I never asked for your meddling. And who are you to force me to rest when you can't even obey a simple order to sleep off your cold?"

"Well who are you to order other people to sleep, when you don't even do it yourself?" Souji countered patronizingly, completely unfazed. Beside him Yukimura was watching with her mouth wide open. Amazing how, after all this time, she had never actually witnessed one of Hijikata and Souji's famous bickering sessions, Saitou noted.

"Yukimura, perhaps we should—" Saitou's common sense had finally gathered its courage and ordered him to escape until this boiled over. But as soon as he made to leave, Hijikata turned his attention to him. Or rather, the precious item that was still in his hands.

"Saitou." Hijikata said icily, "_Why_ is _that_ in _your_ hands_?_" He spoke slowly, angrily punctuating every other word.

"T-this is…" Saitou never did well in situations like this. _Un_fortunately, Souji lived for such moments.

"And here I thought you were cleverer than this," Souji shook his head hopelessly, "Poor Hajime-kun never did get an answer to his question all those years ago. He figured that since he's wizened up since then, he could test his mind against that poem again." Souji cleared his throat. Saitou wanted to throttle him. Or disappear.

"_One plum blossom bloomed, Plum blossoms are plum blossoms, Even only one_," Souji recited laughing and Saitou pulled up his scarf to hide his reddening face, "Well Master Hogyoku, what does it mean?"

"S-Souji, y-you…" Hijikata was twitching dangerously, as if a vein would pop at any moment. Souji's safety was as good as forfeit. Saitou didn't even see any merit in defending him.

Suddenly, Yukimura shrieked, "How wonderful!"

There was enough silence to hear a pin drop.

"Huh?" Souji blinked, staring at her, "Are you alright Chizuru-chan?"

"Ah! I'm sorry," she bowed her head in embarrassment, "I didn't mean to shout. It's just that poem is so…so…" Saitou's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, frantically mouthing "Don't say it!"

"Drop it Yukimura," Hijikata ordered briskly, "I already know I'm not an expert without _some people_," he glared at Souji, "incessantly pointing it out at every opportunity."

"But it's so beautiful!" Yukimura exclaimed, "A truly remarkable commentary on the transitory yet everlasting nature of life." Once again a deafening silence filled the hall. It lasted only a few moments.

"_HUH?_" The three samurai stared at her wide-eyed. Even Saitou couldn't hold back his shock. But it was Hijikata that looked the most surprised.

"Yukimura, say that again. Slowly."

"Oh, um, okay," she was flustered, unsure of why all of the attention had shifted to her. "_One plum blossom bloomed, Plum blossoms are plum blossoms, Even only one_. It's a very beautiful poem. Master Hogyoku must be a genius!"

"Chizuru-chan, are you alright?" Souji was genuinely concerned, "You haven't caught my cold, have you? Or eaten anything weird with "Ishida Powder" in its name?" Had Hijikata and Saitou not been stunned silent, they would have reacted to that last remark. As it was though, two very different thoughts were running through their heads.

For Hijikata, it was whether or not Souji slipped anything else into that tea. While he was rather proud of his poetry, _when it was safely hidden in his desk_, he was so used to everyone else criticizing it that there was no way he was hearing this. Especially when he never really considered the meaning of that poem. Just what was it about that plum blossom poem?

For Saitou, it was what had he overlooked. He _knew_ there was a deeper meaning to that poem, but how had he failed to notice it? And how did Yukimura figure it out so quickly? He knew a doctor's daughter would have received a good education, but he never realized just how good it must have been. For the first time since he'd met the strange cross-dressing girl, he was truly fascinated by her.

"Okita-san, you're so mean," she frowned, "Just because you don't understand the poem doesn't mean it has no meaning." Hijikata was slowly nodding in agreement, to Souji's annoyance. "This poem is meant to reflect how things remain the same even as they change. Using plum blossoms, the symbol of perseverance, hope, and transitory life, is truly masterful." Her voice was full of passion. Souji was legitimately terrified. He quickly snatched the book from Saitou and turned to the infamous poem, staring at it with a deep frown. Hijikata noticed him and quickly reclaimed the book, smacking Souji upside the head when he tried to grab it again.

"Yukimura, I never knew you were such an avid student of poetry," Hijikata said coolly.

"Oh not at all," she smiled shyly, "I studied it a little, a long time ago. My tutor was very passionate about it, so it must have rubbed off on me."

"I see," Hijikata straightened up and tucked his book into his robes, "I would like to hear more about this sometime. I afraid I have a lot of work to catch up on now," he glared at Souji once again, "but if you would like to discuss this later, I will make some time."

"Yes!" Yukimura smiled brightly, "I would love to." Hijikata smiled softly at her before taking his leave, his page following enthusiastically. As soon as they were gone, Souji slumped forward, all of his earlier energy gone.

"I must be worse off than I thought," he muttered pressing a hand to his forehead, "I think I'm delirious. Maybe I should turn in now." Slowly and arduously, Souji lifted himself up off the deck. To his relief, Saitou hadn't stepped in to help him, but Souji's already turbulent mood worsened when he saw the blank look on the other man's face. "Hajime-kun?"

"I was a fool," Saitou admitted, "Callously asking the meaning of such a spiritual poem, without thinking it through myself. I understand the Vice Commander's anger now."

"Huh?" Souji just stared at him. All of his witty retorts had shriveled up in the face of Yukimura's bizarre, apparently inspiring, sincerity and he had yet to recover them.

"Yukimura-san is truly a force to be reckoned with," Saitou acknowledged.

"_San_?" Souji blinked.

"But I will not lose that easily. Souji, you have a bunch of free time right? Write down the Vice Commander's haiku for me. I need to study it."

"Hajime-kun, I think you need to calm down a little. You're starting to scare me," Souji voice was calm and rational, a stark contrast to his calm and rational friend's, "And I don't have that much free time. I really do sleep mostly."

"That's fine, you can write it when you're awake," Saitou ignored him, "Or would it be better if you verbally taught me the poems? Ah but then I wouldn't be able to see what characters were used…" He continued to mutter himself, not really noticing that Souji had given up, retreated into his room and closed the door behind him. Saitou, upon realizing that he was alone, decided that he really did not have time to just stand around, and would need to begin his research right away. Some of the poems he and Souji read together were still fresh in his mind, so he figured he'd start with those.

* * *

When Souji woke up sometime in the evening, he was visited by a concerned Sano, who wanted to know why Saito started calling Chizuru "Yukimura-san" and was trying to obtain the _Hogyoku Poetry Collection_ from Hijikata.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All Haiku were either taken from Tokio-Fujita's translations of the Shinsengumi Detective Squad Drama CD (and reworked into proper haiku form by me) or AHQ's fansubs of Peacemaker Kurogane. I'm assuming since the plum blossom poem appeared in both series (and is infamous in its own right), the other haiku were all actually written by Hijikata :p  
**

**Well, this was fun to write. For anyone curious, the reason Hijikata's haiku are considered terrible is because they are simply 17-syllable observations of nature (or with nature tacked on somewhere). Generally haiku need to have some sort of comparison of one thing to something in nature, hence where the poem's meaning comes in. The Plum blossom poem stood out to me and I gave it my own meaning (long before coincidentally finding out the symbolism behind a plum blossom), but of course, I suck at poetry myself so this may all be a fool's errand :P. Still there are actually a few of Hijikata's haiku that I really like and I may use those in another story someday).**

**Incidentally, the Detective Squad Drama CD was referenced here. It took place shortly before Chizuru appeared so it would have been end of 1863~start of 1864. This story can take place anytime after the move to Nishi-Hongan-Ji in early 1865 to before Saitou and Heisuke leave with Itou in 1867, so Saitou has been thinking about that haiku for a _long_ time. **

**Thank you for reading :)  
**


End file.
